As an input medium, a touch screen is the most simple, convenient, and natural human-machine interaction means at present. Therefore, touch screens are increasingly used as inputs to various electronic products such as mobile phones, laptops, MP3/MP4 players, tablets, GPS devices, and the like. Depending on operation principles and touch information detecting media, touch screens may be classified into four types: resistive, capacitive, infrared, and surface acoustic wave. Capacitive touch screen technology is predominant due to its simple manufacture process, long product life span, and high transmittance properties.
In order to reduce costs of various electronic devices, and make electronic devices thinner and lighter, a touch screen is generally integrated in a liquid crystal display panel. One of the conventional methods that has a high integration level is described below.
A touching control unit having touch control function is provided on a CF (Color Filter) substrate of a liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel is driven by IPS (In-Plane Switching) or FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode. Particularly, the touching control unit is directly disposed on a surface of a glass substrate of the CF substrate, and a color filter film of the CF substrate is disposed on a surface of the touching control unit. A thin and light LCD panel with touch control function can be obtained, thereby achieving a thinner and lighter electronic device.
However, a conventional touch LCD panel may have the problem of touch inefficiency, which is addressed by embodiments of the present invention.